


The Onioning

by TheBigChungus



Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal destruction, BDSM, Large Cock, M/M, Memes, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Onions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, warning this fanfic is very disturbing, what the fuck is going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigChungus/pseuds/TheBigChungus
Summary: When Kars and the other pillarmen meet up at Dio's mansion for their weekly BDSM session, things do not go as they had planned when Kars finds a large pile of foul smelling onions in one of Dio's many rooms...





	

When Kars first entered Dio’s sex dungeon, he was overwhelmed by what he saw there. They were going to have their first ever BDSM session in here and Kars couldn’t wait, so he snuck in here all alone without any of the others noticing, to see what Dio had collected over the years. At first he didn’t noticed the weird objects that lay on the floor, but when he accidentally tripped on one of them he couldn’t believe his eyes. “What the hell is that?!” he exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the object that caused him, the ultimate being, to fall on his hands and knees, something which he had never done before due to his excellent reflexes and inhuman battle skills. But somehow, this “thing” had managed to do just that. It was...an onion. Kars tilted his head in disbelief, but sure enough this was an onion. One of many actually. They were all over the room. Then he noticed the smell. The many onions that filled the room made such an amazing impact on his senses. He wondered where they had come from, and bent down to investigate the curious objects when he heard a rustling sound from somewhere within the chamber

  
Then suddenly and without warning, the grey haired pillarman, Esidisi jumped from behind what looked like a torture device. hm, kinky. Kars thought to himself and chuckled, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of using it.

  
Kars noticed Esidisi held something in his hand. It was a massive shrek action figure and somehow a horrid stench entered his nostrils. It reeked of expired onions. Actually, the doll was familiar. He remembered he’d won it when he went to see Shrek at the cinema last year. The doll was his, and Kars was just a little upset Esidisi had dared to steal one of his possessions. But there he was clutching the doll protectively. Kars was sure he’d heard the other pillarman’s jealous remarks when he’d won it.

  
“What are you doing with my Shrek doll, you bastard!?” Kars yelled loudly, and made Esidisi cower a little in his corner. He picked up one of the reeking, oversized onions and threw it right at him.

  
Esidisi dodged it with ease, knowing that Kars was just teasing him a little and didn’t actually believe Kars meant to hit him and licked his lips seductively. Suddenly, Kars’ vision blurred a little and for some reason he saw that the Shrek doll had a massive erection, which glistened majestically in the moonlight coming from the window. He felt a little dizzy and everything went back to normal. No erection on the doll. Hm. Must be a bad omen, he thought, rubbing his chin. Kars glanced at both the man and the doll, and shrugged. For some reason the smell of onions made him drowsy as hell, and he felt just a little horny. He didn’t know why, but he felt as if he was in heat again. He couldn’t help it sometimes, what with being part animal due to transforming into the Ultimate Being. Slowly moving his hand toward his loincloth he felt his bulge. Yes, it was indeed getting bigger and sweat started pouring from his body. The rancid onion air made it itch a little, and he remembered why. See, even an ultimate being can be allergic to onion. He’d thought fusing with the stone of Aja had made that very unusual allergic reaction go away, but it didn’t and it still baffled Kars. He had a bad feeling about all this.

When scratching his body, he felt himself becoming even more itchy and sweating, and red bumps started appearing all over his dark, flawless skin. His crotch itched even more than the rest of his body and as he rubbed his balls and penis, careful not to break the skin with his sharp nails. Somehow this too made him erect, and he looked away embarrassed, ignoring Esidisi who was clearly amused.

  
“Need help with that?” the other pillarman asked, now with genuine concern lacing his otherwise venomous tongue. That man had an air of deception around him always, but Kars knew he could trust him, as he had always been by his side.

  
The grey haired pillarman produced a cream from somewhere within his loincloth (where he got this from, he dared not ask) and rubbed it all over Kars until he was completely covered in the soft cream. He even rubbed it on his penis, which made it twitch a little.

  
Kars felt helpless in this room, with the pungent onion odor making him aroused and all, and in anger hit his own penis hard with his fist, cursing himself for getting aroused out of nowhere. It hurt like hell and didn’t do much but leave his penis broken and bent. Kars, being the ultimate being he is, regenerated within seconds and his penis was once again as it was. Esidisi couldn’t help but grin from where he again sat in his corner by the torture devices.

  
Suddenly, Dio entered the chamber, looking curiously at the two other men and the giant pile of onions. “What’s the meaning of this?” he asked when he saw the two men and the pile of onions. Looks like he didn’t know what they were and where they had come from either.

  
“Dio… I have to ask. Why are there onions everywhere in here? And what is this foul smell?! Can you not get rid of it? it’s making me feel a bit sick to my stomach.” Kars said and sneered in Dio’s direction. If they were gonna have an orgy in here he could at least get rid of this mess.

  
What happened next, made Kars wonder if he was going insane.

  
Kar’s vision blurred again, his head pounded and he rubbed his eyes. It felt as if a madness had taken hold of him and it looked like he wasn’t the only one. Dio suddenly sat down, squatted and began clucking like a chicken while running around the room like a madman. Unable to control himself, Kars soon joined in, transformed into a bird-man with his ultimate being powers and he felt his stomach pop. He was with eggs. He scraped the ground, positioned himself and began laying the eggs. Kars pressed out one egg after another until there were just as many eggs as onions in the room, and he screamed when an onion suddenly came out instead of an egg.

  
“What the hell?”, Esidisi gasped at the sight, the smell of the onion hadn’t taken his mind yet it seemed. The pillarman saw the oversized onion, on its way out of the other man's anus, and his mouth hang open. Surely this couldn’t be happening, and he was just trapped in a terrible nightmare. The onion landed on the floor with a loud “thud”, and a slimy substance covered the surface of the smelly bulb. Kars panted and heaved and fell to the ground, exhausted.

  
Esidisi's eyes widened in horror, as the onion began moving, and Dio suddenly stopped acting like a chicken, to look at the strange object as well, amazed by its size. It seemed like that made him come to his senses. A loud sound could be heard from inside the onion. It almost sounded like a moan of pleasure.

  
Scraping noises suddenly filled the room and a series of thuds from inside the onion made the bulb suddenly come open and a small green figure emerged from it. A foul onion-like odor filled the air again, as the tiny ogre creature opened its mouth and spoke.

  
"Daddy! ", it said in a deep, but somehow still high pitched voice, as it looked up at the slightly confused Kars.

  
Kars couldn’t help himself and he picked up the “child” and held it in his arms. “M-my child…” he whispered to himself, and Esidisi looked at the creature, his face horror stricken.  
The little green creature then grunted and snuggled into Kars’ voluminous chest and tucked at a nipple with it’s small wide mouth. Kars winced at first, but the feeling suddenly became pleasurable when the creature started sucking. It seemed to be hungry, so Kars decided to transform his nipple, the one the strange child was already sucking on, into an udder, so that he would be able to satisfy the tiny creature's hunger.

  
Milk streamed from the nipple and the feeling made Kars moan a tiny moan of pleasure. The green creature laughed, nipple still in it’s mouth, drinking hard and sucking loudly.  
Kars felt the creature increase in size, until he couldn’t hold on to it anymore, even with his inhuman strength. Suddenly, a sharp set of teeth bit into his sensitive cow udder, and the shock made him transform it back into his own nipple, the wet thing sliding from the creature’s mouth.

  
The creature landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Kars winced in pain rubbing his nipple soothingly and feeling the bite marks. The green creature, which looked more like a big man right now, rose. It’s naked newborn body glistened in the moonlight, it’s giant protruding belly covered in hair and green like a mossy stone. It had a giant, monstrous penis hanging flaccid.

  
The creature now attempted to walk, but as it took its first step, its legs collapsed under the weight of its enormous body and it fell back unto the floor.

  
Kars took a step back, and it looked like he’d finally come to his senses. He stared wide eyed at the creature, not sure of how to react. It seemed like the oniony smell in the room had slowly faded and everything was at it were before. But everything wasn’t an illusion, this was really happening. Esidisi had hoped it’d been a nightmare and that he would wake up any minute now.

  
Dio and Esidisi exchanged confused looks, neither of them sure of what exactly was going on. An awkward silence fell upon them, as they watched the now huge ogre, sitting on the floor, scratching its butt while mumbling to itself in a strange inhumane deep voice. Neither of the three men could make out what the creature said, if it could be classified as actual words. The green creature now lifted its hand to smell the fingers, that moments before had been scratching its huge hairy ass, and inhaled deeply.

  
Esidisi finally decided to break the silence and spoke; "What on earth, Kars, what is this... this thing?".

  
"How the almighty fuck am i supposed to know" Kars snapped back, not pleased with the accusing tone in which the question had been asked. His asshole throbbed with the pain of giving birth. Not even a pillarman could deny that giving birth hurt a lot. He felt sorry for his mother now.

  
"Well, you are the one who gave birth to it" Esidisi replied with a stern look on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. As the argument went on, Dio just sat down on one of the huge piles of onions, silently enjoying the show, having no intention of interrupting or getting involved. Seeing the two pillarmen arguing like this, made him think of an elderly couple, debating what sort of biscuits would go best along with their cup of much too bitter earl gray tea.

  
While they argued, the creature had risen and started charging towards them, it’s giant slippery penis dangling wildly from side to side like a swing. The ogre slammed into Esidisi at full speed, knocked him over, before turning its attention towards Kars, who was slammed into the wall with the ogre’s fist around his neck.

  
The thing suddenly spoke into his ear; “This is my swamp now!” and grabbed his wrists one by one, pressing his ginormous stomach hard into Kars so he almost couldn’t breathe.

  
“Who’s your daddy now?” it said and began licking Kars’ face. Trying hard to avoid the creature's tongue, Kars began wiggling in an attempt to escape the tight grasp around his wrists, but to no avail, the ogre was way too strong, even for an ultimate being. He gasped for breath, which would turn out to be an action he would soon regret.

  
The mighty ogre took the opportunity to force its thick slimy tongue into the pillarman's mouth, where it curiously explored every corner of his mouth. Tears welled up in Kars' eyes, as a vile onion-like taste filled his mouth, making him want to puke. This wasn’t happening.

  
He suddenly found it hard to stand, as his knees began to feel weak, and he began to worry that he might pass out any minute now. The ogre’s iron grip held him tight and shoved him up the wall, it’s slimy tongue gliding down his chest and further onto his stomach until it reached his clothbound bulge. Kars let out a small whimper, as the ogre forcefully removed his clothing, now staring at his large penis, a smug grin upon the green creature's face.

  
The pillarman bit his bottom lip, praying that it was all a bad dream and that he would wake up before he had the unpleasant opportunity to find out exactly what the ogre was planning to do to him. This, however, was not the case.

  
“It’s all ogre now...” the green ogre whispered as he looked at the limp penis then up at Kars who tried to wriggle himself free to no avail. The ogre licked it’s lips in satisfaction, and started lapping at Kars’ balls hungrily. The creature began winding its tongue around them, sucking on them while grunting with pleasure.

  
Kars started sobbing, no longer capable of holding back the tears, as the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him.

  
Dio, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the mighty Lord Kars sobbing like a goddamn child. With no intention of helping the devastated pillarman, Dio now slipped his hand down his pants and began gently stroking his own dick. He had to admit that he found the whole scene rather arousing, had it not been for the unbearable smell of onion. To him, this was just another game, although an unexpected one. If things went too far, he could just use The World and kill the creature instantly.

  
Esidisi had long since been knocked out by the strong smell of onion emanating from the green creature, and he now lay in a puddle of his own tears.

  
Kars threw his head back as the creature’s tongue now glided in between his balls and up and down the shaft, increasing the speed of its licks by a great amount, right until its tongue and head landed between his legs.

  
“N-no.” Kars grunted and felt the long sticky tongue taste his tight asshole. Suddenly, the wet, slimy tongue was forced inside the hole, wiggling wildly inside of him.

  
"No, p-please" Kars begged, "m-make it stop... A-arhh!". Kars couldn't help but letting out a loud moan when the creature's tongue found its way to the pillarman's prostate, now gently massaging it.

  
Dio giggled at the sudden sound that had escaped the suffering pillarman, and he began violently jerking his dick with the hand already in his pants, the other one pinching and teasing his nipple.

  
Suddenly, a gurgling sound could be heard from the creature’s throat and mouth and a large lump quickly appeared and grew into a large bulge. The creature forced it’s tongue further into Kars’ asshole and spread it wide open. It then coughed loudly and gurgled, as if puking.

  
Dio stopped masturbating.

  
Kars couldn’t see what was going on down there, but he could suddenly feel a large foreign object pressing it’s way inside his anus.

  
It smelled like onion.

  
The realization hit him like a the blow of a fist... The disgusting creature was filling his butthole with fucking onions!

  
One after the other, the smelly vegetables entered his sore throbbing hole, filling his insides and expanding his rectum to its breaking point. Kars screamed out in pain, fearing that he might not be able to recover from the abuse, he made a desperate attempt to reach out to the blonde vampire who was slowly getting up.

  
"D-dio... nngh please" the purple haired pillarman pleaded, his voice hoarse and raspy, "I can't... aargh, this is killing me... ahh!".

  
Lump after lump clogged his insides and Kars felt like he was getting stuffed all the way up to his throat. He had lost count of how many onions were inside of him now, and he was visibly crying and gagging.

  
The ogre slid his slimy tongue out of him now, with a tidy stream of onion water trickled out of the abused hole. The ogre moved his head up to Kars’ face again and kissed him on the lips.  
As soon as the green creature let his guard down, Dio grabbed it from behind and bit it’s neck hard. The creature let out a mighty ogre roar and let go of the pillarman, who instantly fell to his knees, gasping for air. Dio started sucking on the creature's neck, and was surprised to find that even its blood had an incredibly strong taste of onion and was unnaturally thick and sticky.

  
The creature waved its thick arms wildly around in the air, trying to grab the vampire who was feeding on its vital fluids, but to no avail, its arms was simply too short. Dio noticed that the creature, ever so slightly, was losing strength and made less of an effort of fighting back, so despite the vile taste, he kept sucking.

  
The creature groaned in pain, and thrashing wildly almost knocking Dio ogre and Kars harder into the wall. Suddenly, the green beast’s foot came near Esidisi’s puddle of tears which caused it to slip and it fell hard onto the floor with a mighty thud.

  
Dio spat out the filthy blood. No way in hell he was drinking that.

  
Acting quickly, Dio leaped forward and, with both hands in a firm grip around the ogre's head, started smashing it repeatedly into the ground, crushing the skull with his inhuman strength. The creature's green flesh suddenly started melting and dripping down onto the floor, as the life slowly began leaving its body. It opened its mouth to speak its final words, while looking Dio dead in the eye; "This is not ogre yet... the end is only the beginning", and with those words the creature's entire body crumbled and fell apart, ran like sand through the vampire's fingertips.

  
Kars lay twitching on the floor, a giant bulge had appeared where his stomach was.. like he was pregnant. He slowly got up from the floor. “T-they’re moving…” he whispered and pressed a hand against the abnormally large bulge “I think i can feel them hatching inside of me”.

Kars writhed in pain as the bulbs moved and wiggled inside him with great force, pounding and protruding both inside and outside his now pregnant belly. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the tears. The pain was unbearable, it felt as though his stomach was being ripped open, even as an ultimate lifeform there was no possible shape he could take. He staggered and vomited where he stood and Dio and Esidisi could do nothing but stare at him in fear, shocked to the core with their mouths open. Suddenly, Kars' stomach began rumbling and twitching violently as he lay on the floor paralysed with pain.

  
“D-don’t just stand there you fools! Help me! They’re going to rip me open from the inside!” Kars screamed at the pillar man and Vampire who stood there, looking in bemused horror and shock.

  
A loud growl could be heard from deep inside the purple haired man, and he puked another steady stream of bile… it smelt of onion.

  
Esidisi finally snapped out of it and rushed to help his screaming companion. "You have to give birth to... it. I-i'm afraid that's your only option" he said with a shaking voice, as he reached to hold Kars' hand.”HHHNNNGHHH!” Kars strained through gritted teeth, “It feels like I’m shitting out another goddamn egg!” this was followed by a chuckle from Dio who was relishing in the thought of the Ultimate lifeform being brought to such a weak and feeble position.

  
“Noo, get it out! Get it out! It’s killing me!!!” he screamed with tears in his eyes, the pain in his ass so bad he was sure he was about to split in two, while the vile birth fluids squirted from his tortured hole and made a puddle underneath his writhing and heaving form.

  
“W-what do you want me to do?” Esidisi asked confused “D-do you want me to pull it out?”

  
“I don’t know, just do SOMETHING, you damn idiot!” Kars yelled in despair.

  
A smile crossed Dio’s lips as he took in a deep breath before yelling. “ZA WARUDO” stopping time for a brief 5 seconds in which he proceeded to have his stand forcefully thrust its whole arm into Kars’ puckered hole and grab the frozen, writhing objects within. As time returned to normal, the “things”, that looked more like giant, wet onions now that they were entirely visible, pulsated on the ground all sticky and wet around the now limp and sweaty pillarman.

  
"W-what happened" Kars moaned, oblivious as to what had just occurred. Dio said nothing, as a smug expression spread across his pale face.

  
Before anyone had a chance to respond, the dungeon’s door was suddenly blasted off its hinges by a gust of wind, and Wammu, wearing a full latex bdsm harness entered. The tall pillarman glanced around the room, until his eyes finally fixated on the trio in front of him, his eyes growing wide at the sight “L-lord Kars? What is is this? I thought we were gonna have our weekly BDSM session now?” he said, voice trembling slightly at the sight of Kars on the floor in his current destroyed state.

  
The room fell silent, Dio was trying his hardest to not burst out laughing at the harnessed pillarman, Kars fell unconscious from the pain and was being helped up by Eisidisi., though he was gasping and coughing hard he managed to let out a chuckle from where he lay on the floor. Wammu’s eyes shot back and forth from the onions laying all sticky and gross on the floor to the naked pillarman next to them, his lower half completely exposed and bleeding. Long lines of bloody tears could be seen near where his red, stretched entrance was and Wammu let out a gasp at the sight, before running over to where he lay and rubbed the exhausted pillarman’s shoulder with one hand and his still erect member with the other to comfort him.

  
The silence was broken by a snapping noise heard nearby. All four men immediately darted to the pile of onions that lay on the floor, the largest of which had now developed a series of large cracks around its layers and had a foul smelling odor coming from it and liquid seeping out. “N-Nooo…” Kars whispered before attempting to run to the doorway, only for his legs to give way and him fall to the floor again. “Run!” screamed kars, and the other three ran out of the room trampling him in the process.

  
A thick and sticky liquid then started pouring from the cracks in the onion-like thing. Then suddenly, a long thin tentacle emerged from within the hatching shell, wiggling wildly, as if trying to grab something. Soon more similar sized tentacles grew from the "onion" blindly grabbing at the air. One of the tentacles lashed out striking the bare flesh on Kars’ thigh, who wasn’t used to being on the receiving end, that was Esidisi or Wammus position.

  
“What the hell are those...things?” Esidisi exclaimed from the doorway, his voice sounding shaky and terrified. “As if things couldn’t get any more bizarre…” The slimy tentacles that came out of the onions wiggled and searched the floor around it, violently lashing out as if to kill whatever it grabbed hold of. Kars backed away from it slowly with what strength he had left in his body.

  
“Wait!” Kars yelled out after the trio, “Don’t leave me down here with these things!” alas it was too late as he heard the door atop the flight of stairs slam shut and the lock go in place.  
Gasping for breath and dripping with hot manly sweat, Dio, Wammu and Esidisi stood outside the flight of stairs in Dio’s mansion that lead down to the sex dungeon, where Kars and the “onions” still remained. “We forgot lord Kars!” Exclaimed Esidisi, who started to cry in the corner.

  
“Ain’t no way I’m going down there again, nuh uh” said Wammu shaking his head and turning around to leave, his well-sculpted, soft pillarbuttocks wiggling behind him.

  
Dio reached out to catch Wammu’s arm but instead ended up slapping his buttocks, earning a small gasp of shock and pleasure from Wammu. Dio winked in Wammu’s direction and the pillar man smiled at him cheekily, maybe they were gonna have some fun later, depending on how the situation with Kars went. The sexual tension between Wammu and Dio was so thick they were oblivious to Esidisi bawling in the corner over the loss of Kars and his master’s Shrek doll, Dio moved slowly towards Wammu before an almighty crash behind them broke the silence.

  
A loud scream could be heard from inside the dungeon. Kars’ scream. It slowly got louder and louder, until it stopped completely. The Horn on Wammus head was now exposed ready to fight whatever came through that door. Dio summoned The World though ‘twas unseen by the pillarmen. Esidisi had stopped bawling and was cowering behind Wammu.

  
The door then burst open, along with a great majority of the wall, and a silhouetted figure of Kars could be seen within the cloud of dust and debris. As the dust settled however everyone's eyes grew wide at the grotesque sight that stood before them. Another ogre, almost four times the size of the previous one, wore Kars on its large erect penis like a cocksleeve, several tentacles writhed from its back, two of which were in Kars’ throat, one in each ear and navel, and the ogre had one of his meaty hands wrapped around Kars’ own penis which was throbbing violently.

  
Lord kars looked begging at the baffled group in front of him, panic written across his sickly pale face. He wanted to scream, beg for help, but the tentacles in his mouth were in the way. Too weak to fight back, he could only hope for the others to save him. at this point he was struggling to stay conscious.

  
With a smirk, the large tentacled creature noticed that it’d gotten an audience, and lifted Kars violently off his large eshrekt cock so the pillarman gave a start at the sudden motion and tried to wiggle himself free to no avail. The green creature’s hands were massive and lifted the muscular man with ease, exposing its now sticky member until it’s glowing green tip was the only thing inside the pillarman. Kars let out a breath momentarily and had a moment of relief before the creature slammed the throbbing meat stick into him again, without warning. Kars let out a muffled scream and tears streamed down his cheeks, his bloodshot eyes wandering to where the others were now rushing towards him.

Dio was the first to come within his 2meter radius, “ZA WARU-” he started only for a slimy tentacle to lash out at him and strike him, DIO, across the face with such a force he went flying backwards into a wall and crashed into another room where the D’arby brothers, Hol Horse and Alessi were playing strip poker (but that's another story). Having heard the mighty crash, Vanilla Ice stormed in through the door and rushed to help his master, who lay buried under a pile of bricks from the crumbled wall. "Master Dio, what has happened, are you hurt?" he exclaimed, worried and confused.

  
As he was helping Dio, Vanilla Ice who was too busy tending to his master, did not hear the moist squelching noises from within the room Dio had come from, but when the noise came close and closer he looked up in horror at the creature and the man who was trapped on its twitching meat now fucking the ultimate being like a mad horse. Ice, put two and two together, realising this creature had struck his master...it needed a severe punishment…

  
Vanilla Ice summoned Cream, hiding himself inside the void of the stand's mouth, preparing to attack. The creature roared a mighty ogre roar and lashed out to the man in the stand, and was surprised when it hit nothing. The stand was already long gone, having swallowed itself. As the creature looked around the room, Vanilla appeared behind it and tried to push his stand’s power against the green ogre beast, to no avail. The creature was too strong, its thick, fat flesh immune to even Cream’s all consuming stand.

  
The creature thrust its fist deep inside of Creams maw, pulling out Vanilla Ice, before smashing the vampire around the room like a ragdoll, even by vampire standards it would take awhile to regenerate before throwing his now limp and broken body across the room.

  
Esidisi and Wamuu looked at each other in disbelief, mouths hanging open. “This has to end” Esidisi growled and summoned his burning hot finger-tentacles and stepped towards the creature. Esidisi’s tentacles pierced the ogres thick flesh, before it was pumped with the boiling hot blood generated from Esidisi, the skin on the creature began to slough off in large molten swathes that reeked of burning onion. He wondered why he hadn’t done this before, instead of cowering in fear.

  
The tentacles slipped from Kars’ mouth and other holes, burning him a little but giving him freedom enough to wrestle himself off the burning penis, and onto the floor. He panted loudly and looked with fury up at the now weakened creature, that now resembled a molten mass more than the creature that had trapped him and molested him.

  
Fueled by his burning rage, Kars gathered his last strength, as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.Transforming into a giant gorilla, resembling Harambe, but with three pairs of arms and a set of majestic set of wings. Ready to get his revenge, Kars attacked the melting ogre with all he got, determined to end this nightmare for good.

  
Kars began pummeling the mass of ogre with his fists, screaming angrily at the same time, Dio then joined in pummeling the creature's skull into a bloody pulp before letting out a long winded “WRYYYYYYYYYY”.

  
The disgusting onion creature had finally been defeated, the nightmare was over, at least for now.

  
Kars collapsed on the floor exhausted from the fight and the traumatizing abuse he had just gone through.

  
The others (apart from Vanilla, who was still passed out in the other room) stood in front of the entrance to the dungeon, all sweaty and sticky from the exhausting fight. “Crap, the Shrek doll!” Esidisi exclaimed, before running down into the sex dungeon, where he found his shrek doll among the remnants of the remaining onion shells…

“Esidisi, you stupid fuck, get your ass up here” Dio yelled “I don’t want the rest of those creatures destroying my damn mansion when they hatch! I’m gonna barricade the bloody door!”  
Esidisi sighed and did as Dio asked, much to his displeasure. He didn’t ever want to look at those bloody eggs, or onions or whatever the hell they were again, lest they hatched right in front of him and did what they did to poor Kars, who was still in recovery in Dio’s room. The ogre thing had done a good job trying to destroy the most powerful being in the universe, but was ultimately destroyed itself by the selfsame being it had tried to get rid of. Oh the irony, Esidisi thought to himself while he did the menial task Dio had set upon him. Grabbing a few screws, he grabbed the screwdriver and shut the door to the sex dungeon for good. He wondered where they would have their BDSM sessions now.

  
He still had a feeling, that some day the creatures would hatch and break through this door, even though Dio said they couldn’t. They’d tried to destroy them, but the onions were as hard as rock and nothing could be done.

  
For some reason he didn’t believe the eccentric vampire one bit. He, however, decided to ignore his concerns, and instead focus on the sex orgy they had been preparing for.

With Kars still recovering, his butthole all sewed up (the creature had been that rough with him, even Kars couldn't regenerate the damage it'd done), they had waited another week or so for the orgy cause of the pure mindfuck they'd all gone through. 

...

 

When Esidisi entered the room, he found Dio and Vanilla Ice already making out on the couch, half naked. He was then approached by Wamuu, wearing his BDSM outfit, and a smug expression on his handsome face.

  
Esidisi felt his penis harden at the mere sight of the other pillarman dressed in the kinky leather outfit. He wasn’t wearing much himself, much preferring the freedom of loincloths and harnesses even outside their epic lovemaking sessions… and of course he wasn’t wearing anything underneath his loincloth, so his penis formed a tent like shape where it was. He gave a cheeky wink to Wamuu and rubbed the other pillar man’s muscular abs sensually until his hands finally found what they were looking for, encased in hard black leather.


End file.
